


Fervor

by friolento



Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friolento/pseuds/friolento
Summary: Steve had been a perfect gentleman. Even after their tremulous meeting on the helicarrier, Steve’s always treated him like a person, acknowledging Tony’s ideas. For a man from the 40s where treating omegas like child bearers and menial laborers, this meant the world to Tony. When Steve had shyly brought up his next rut, Tony had figured Steve would be detached from his baser instincts like before.The rut had thrown all of Tony’s actual preconceived notions out the window.





	Fervor

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is for the Marvel Bingo. Prompt: Breeding Kink

Steve had been a perfect gentleman. Even after their tremulous meeting on the helicarrier, Steve’s always treated him like a person, acknowledging Tony’s ideas. For a man from the 40s where treating omegas like child bearers and menial laborers, this meant the world to Tony.

When they had started their relationship, Steve had treated him perfectly. He got the same say in their relationship, and during sex he was gentle and made sure that Tony was enjoying himself just as much.

Tony had expected Steve to be just as untraditional during a heat. Not that he wouldn’t mind a little rougher sex, and the one-time Steve had used his alpha voice, Tony’s boxers had been soaked, but Tony was comfortable with the soft, slow progression of their relationship. When Steve had shyly brought up his next rut, Tony had figured Steve would be detached from his baser instincts like before.

The rut had thrown all of Tony’s actual preconceived notions out the window.

...

“God, just like that. Such a pretty omega, aren’t you?” Steve crooned lowly, pressing his hips into Tony’s ass slowly.

Tony whined and rolled his hips desperately, hoping Steve would get a clue and move. Of course, he was courting the single most stubborn man on the planet, who would play games during a _rut_. His breath hitched. “C’mon, alpha please,” He whined plaintively. If he turned around, Tony knew Steve’s eyes would be alpha red from seeing his omega in the traditional mounting pose. Tony bared his throat and pulled out his secret weapon. “W-want your pups please, show me you can breed me, _please_.”

Steve growled and began to fuck him in earnest, the words setting off a switch in his brain. Tony wailed, trying in vain to push back on his thrusts. The headboard began to whack at the wall behind it. Tony tried to push up onto his arms, to show his alpha he was strong enough to withstand his alpha mounting him, but Steve bit at the nape of his neck and snarled, “ _Settle_.”

Tony’s arms gave out weakly and he moaned wantonly into the pillow. “Fuck,” he gritted. He could smell the smugness rolling off Steve in waves, his inner alpha pleased that he had reduced his omega to a whimpering moaning mess.

Tony sobbed as Steve’s knot began to grow. Steve draped himself over Tony’s back, so his lips were right next to Tony’s ears. “Gonna breed you full of my pups, make you all swollen and round, never gonna let you off my cock,” he punctuated the filth with a snap of his hips that made Tony see stars. “Fuck you until your belly's full of my cum, knot you until there’s no way you’re not pregnant- “he growled. The knot finally popped in, inflating rapidly and sending Tony over the edge with a wail until he was seeing stars. Steve ground against his with a shout as his knot pumped Tony full of cum. Tony pressed a shaking hand delicately to his stomach where he could feel the cum sloshing. He grimaced.

Steve seemed to have calmed down and was licking demurely at Tony’s bonding gland. “Tones? Sweetheart?” he sounded mostly lucid; the rut’s fervor quelled for the moment.

“Steve?” Tony croaked; his voice hoarse. “You with me, honey?” Frankly, he was starting to grow exhausted. His thighs were shaking so bad that the only reason he hadn’t collapsed was probably because of Steve holding him up.

Steve huffed a small chuckle against his neck, making Tony twitch away. “Yeah, baby doll. How about I- “He maneuvered them he was spooned up behind Tony to accommodate his knot, hissing when it tugged at where they were tied.

Tony sighed. “That was. Different.”

Steve flinched. He ran a hand delicately over the bruised that he had left on Tony’s hips and thighs. “I’m so sorry, doll. Did I hurt you? I- “

Tony laughed tiredly and reached back to pat his shoulder. “I’m alright _tesoro_. It was different but I liked it.”

Steve smiled uncertainly. “You sure?”

“Yeah love,” Tony replied, yawning through it. “Now sleep, before you want to fuck me again.”

Steve snickered and kissed him languidly. “Love you." 

Tony smiled. “Love you too.”


End file.
